


chillax

by hyuckheis (johnyongs)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, M/M, Summer, hyuck drowns accidentally, nomin just want to help, yukhei is the hot lifeguard of everyone's dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongs/pseuds/hyuckheis
Summary: “Is it just me, or does Yukhei always look like he’s running in slow-mo?”





	chillax

**Author's Note:**

> please do note that there is a description of hyuck accidental drowning in this fic! if this is something that bothers you please don't read it <3 (he's fine tho yukhei saves the day!) 
> 
> big thank u to sam for being amazing n helping beta this  
> also thanks to meg n reem for constantly cheering me on n providing lots of incentive <3___<3

“Is it just me, or does Yukhei always look like he’s running in slow-mo?” 

 

Donghyuck looks up from the pages of his book to stare at Jaemin, eyebrows raised. Then he turns his gaze in the direction Jaemin is jutting his chin, where the object of Donghyuck’s affection in the last two weeks is jogging along the sand. 

 

Yukhei glows. That’s the only way to describe how he radiates that confidence and charisma. (“And hotness. Don’t forget hotness,” Jeno amends, when they’re all up late at night, discussing their very attractive lifeguard.) 

 

It is the most idyllic image. The iconic red of his swim shorts contrast his golden skin perfectly, his floppy brown hair is sun-bleached, his teeth are bright and on full display as he waves to everyone he passes. He really is glowing. 

 

“It’s like an episode of Baywatch or something,” Jaemin mumbles, all three pairs of eyes tracking Yukhei as he passes by them, flashing a smile as he goes. 

 

“Shut up, you’re too young to have seen Baywatch,” Jeno says, shoving Jaemin’s shoulder, before rolling onto his stomach on the beach towel to grab his phone. 

 

Jaemin scoffs. “I’ve seen the movie! You know? The one with Zac Efron and The Rock.” 

 

Jeno opens his mouth to argue, and Donghyuck tunes it out, because this is a common occurrence. Besides, he’s too busy staring at Yukhei’s very nice ass. It’s an unfortunate thing that he’s wearing a shirt. In the last two weeks that Donghyuck has spent observing Yukhei, he’s only really seen his abs twice, just quick flashes of skin, really, and it’s been both exhilarating and disappointing. 

 

(Not that Yukhei’s abs are disappointing. Not in the least. It’s disappointing because they’re not on constant display. And Donghyuck can’t touch them. Because that would be really weird.) 

 

(At least Jeno lets Donghyuck touch his abs whenever he wants. Jaemin is a little more elusive, always complaining of Donghyuck’s cold fingers, but sometimes he allows it too. Donghyuck is fortunate in this way.)

 

“You should talk to him,” Jaemin says, nudging Donghyuck’s shoulder to get his attention. “You’ve been just staring at him for two weeks.” 

 

“Have not,” Donghyuck scowls, burying his face in his book. (It’s not even that interesting. He’s read this particular Nora Roberts book at least five times already, but she’s the only romance writer that doesn’t annoy him.) 

 

“You’re really gonna lie about this?” Jeno asks, scrolling through his Instagram, not even having the decency to look up. 

 

Jaemin sighs dramatically, like this conversation is a chore. “If you don’t go up to him…” He flashes Donghyuck a devious smile. “Then I will.” 

 

“No you fucking  _ won’t-- _ ” Donghyuck hisses, launching himself at Jaemin, kicking up the sand. Jaemin screeches, hitting his head on the pole of their beach umbrella as he falls back, squirming as Donghyuck sits on his stomach, hands wrapped around his throat. 

 

“Take it back, Jaemin!” 

 

“If you don’t--” Jaemin breaks off in a hysterical laughter that comes out as a wheeze. “Why can’t  _ I-- _ ” 

 

“Because he’s  _ mine, _ ” Donghyuck grits, slapping Jaemin’s chest uselessly, already pent out despite having exerted minimal physical force. “I called him already.” 

 

“What’s the point of you calling him if you’re not even gonna do anything besides stare at his ass?” Jeno asks, because Jaemin’s too busy crying laughing to respond. 

 

“I’m-- I’m trying to think of something to say. It’s not that easy, okay?” Donghyuck pouts. “What do you even say to a guy like him?” 

 

“I dunno, something like ‘Please let me lick you’,” Jaemin says seriously, before breaking off into another fit of laughter. He snorts this time and Donghyuck slaps his chest again. 

 

“I can’t  _ say _ something like that.” 

 

“Technically you can do anything. It’s a free country.” Donghyuck throws Jeno a dirty look. “I mean, he’ll either say yes or no. If he says yes, good for you. If he says no…” Jeno smirks. “We can start hanging out at a different part of the beach.” 

 

“I’m not gonna tell him I want to lick him,” Donghyuck whines, finally rolling off of Jaemin to lie on his back. He stares at the rainbow patterned fabric of their beach umbrella, providing blissful shade in the scorching heat of the summer. 

 

Maybe this is karma. For telling their whole senior class that Jaemin still sleeps with a stuffed bear named Melody. For forcing Jeno to marry him in the fourth grade. The possibilities are truly endless. 

 

“I have an idea!” Jaemin says, sitting up and brushing the sand off his legs. He looks at Donghyuck seriously. “You should drown.” 

 

“And you should go jump off a cliff. Love you too, Jaemin,” Donghyuck replies without even having to think about it. 

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, like he can’t believe Donghyuck is this stupid. “No, I mean you should like, pretend to drown. Then Yukhei has to save you and give you mouth to mouth and stare into your beautiful Bambi eyes and fall in love with you.” 

 

Donghyuck blinks at him, trying to process each facet of that sentence. “You’re joking, right?” 

 

“Isn’t that illegal?” Jeno wonders aloud. “Faking drowning?” 

 

Jaemin flashes all his teeth. “Then drown for real.” 

 

“I’m not gonna-- How could you even--” Donghyuck is speechless. (It happens rarely.) “I’m not gonna put my  _ life _ at risk? He’s not  _ that _ cute.” He mumbles the last part, patting the space next to him until his hand finds his book. He picks it up and thumbs to the right page. This conversation is over. 

 

“What if you’re impeding  _ true love? _ ” Or not. “You should be willing to risk it all.” 

 

“Well... I’m not,” Donghyuck says flatly. He pretends like he doesn’t see Jaemin shoot Jeno an exasperated look. 

 

“Okay, well, at least come into the water with us?” Jeno asks, already starting to get up. 

 

Donghyuck winces. “No thank you.” 

 

“C’mon Hyuckie. We’re  _ at the beach. _ What’s the point of the beach if you don’t swim? It’s been two weeks and you haven’t even touched the water.” 

 

“I just don’t want to, okay?” Donghyuck says, hoping his friends will drop it, but knowing they probably won’t. He doesn’t even have a proper explanation, but he’s always been somewhat averse to large bodies of water. There’s something vast and ominous about them. (Not to mention the questionable sanitation.) It doesn’t help that he doesn’t know how to swim. 

 

It’s ironic that Donghyuck and his friends have spent nearly every day so far at the beach. At first, it was because Donghyuck’s cousin Johnny, who so graciously let them stay at his apartment for the summer, insisted they come. Johnny is also a lifeguard, and felt better about being on shift while his three young charges were on the beach. And Donghyuck absolutely cannot refuse his most favorite person in the whole world. 

 

And then it became a habit. Donghyuck doesn’t swim, but he enjoys the beach environment. He loves the smell of the salt in the air, the sounds of families having fun together, the feeling of being right in the middle of all this, while still sitting in the shade with a very nice book. 

 

(There’s also Yukhei, who constitutes a very important reason why Donghyuck insists they keep coming back. He works the same lifeguard station whenever Johnny doesn’t. That’s how Donghyuck knows Yukhei’s name in the first place. Not because he’s a stalker or anything.) 

 

Donghyuck is so zoned out, that by the time he’s pulled out of his own thoughts, Jaemin and Jeno have discarded their tank tops and are already jumping into the waves. He can feel himself smiling, watching the two of them splash at each other. In these moments, Donghyuck doesn’t feel isolated. He loves his friends and wants to see them having a good time. Seeing them laughing and goofing off makes him feel good. 

 

And then his Yukhei senses tingle. His eyes dart around the strip of beach he’s become so familiar with, and finds Yukhei walking back towards his station from the way he ran past earlier. This time, he has a floatation bar tucked under his arm, and he’s talking to someone through a walkie talkie. It looks serious, if the way his eyebrows pull together is any indication. 

 

(Donghyuck likes Yukhei’s eyebrows a lot. They’re dark and strong and frame his eyes really nicely. Does he get them threaded? These are the things Donghyuck wonders about.) 

 

As if sensing Donghyuck’s gaze, Yukhei’s eyes snap to him. Donghyuck feels like he just got the wind knocked out of him. 

 

Yukhei’s mouth curves up into a sweet smile, lighting up his whole face. It shocks Donghyuck to the core, and he’s not sure what else to do besides wave at him meekly, half his face covered by the pages of his book. 

 

And then the moment is gone, like Donghyuck is just another beach-goer who happened to be staring. (Yukhei probably gets stared at a lot. It’s probably a very common occurrence.) Yukhei probably has to deal with this sort of thing all the time. Donghyuck is fleeting and temporary. It kind of breaks his heart. 

  
  


☀︎

  
  


“This is worse than I thought,” Jaemin whispers to Jeno, later that night, when the three of them are crammed together on the pull-out futon in Johnny’s living room. Donghyuck is plastered against Jeno’s back, snoring softly. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Jeno mumbles sleepily. Jaemin clicks his tongue, reaching out to pinch Jeno on the arm. 

 

“ _ What the fuck, Jaemin, _ ” Jeno hisses, trying not to move too much and wake up Donghyuck. 

 

“Didn’t you see how bummed out he was when we got out of the water?” 

 

“I just thought he was tired?” 

 

“There’s a difference between being tired and being a sad gay. It’s in the eyes, Jeno. Something happened.” 

 

Jeno is silent for a while, mostly because, in his sleepy state, his thought process takes that much longer. “You think it’s cuz of what we said about Yukhei?” 

 

“Maybe,” Jaemin says, shrugging. “Either way, we need to do something. Hyuckie deserves a summer romance.” 

 

Jeno purses his lips. “You already have a plan, don’t you?” 

 

Jaemin’s innocent smile is obviously fake, even in the darkness. “It’s just… an idea.” 

 

“Oh god,” Jeno mumbles, already dreading tomorrow. 

 

“Relax, Jeno. No one’s gonna get hurt.” Jaemin pauses, considering. “Well, not much.” 

  
  


☀︎

  
  


Donghyuck’s hand is sticky from the syrup of his popsicle. He’s been trying to eat it without really looking, too drawn into his book to pay attention to the rate at which the ice cream was melting under the heat of the summer sun. 

 

“Ah, fuck,” he mumbles, trying to get as much of the remaining ice cream in his mouth as possible without overwhelming his sensitive teeth. Once he’s done, he tries to lick at the syrup from his fingers. He looks out at the ocean waves, where Jaemin and Jeno are floating along on their boogie boards, and then his eyes stray to Yukhei, who is standing at his lifeguard station, leaning his arms on the railing. He’s looking right at Donghyuck, who currently has his tongue on his palm. 

 

Donghyuck drops his hand and the impromptu staring contest immediately, flushing, and looking around for a napkin, something,  _ anything, _ to seem like wasn’t just making sexual overtures to the local lifeguard. 

 

Maybe it’s just his paranoia, but it feels like Yukhei is still looking at him, so Donghyuck tries to keep, busy, opening the cooler next to him and taking inventory of the watermelon slices and sandwiches and soda kept over ice. Then, he forages through his bag until he finds a mostly-finished travel pack of Wet Ones, and uses the last one to clean the remains of the popsicle off his skin. 

 

This is what Jaemin would probably call gay panic. 

 

“Hyuckie!” Donghyuck has never been quite so relieved to hear Jaemin’s voice. He looks up at his friends, who are jogging towards him, boogie boards tucked under their arms.

 

“What’s up?” Donghyuck asks, squinting up at them as they get closer. Jaemin has a conspiratorial look in his eyes, and they both drop their boogie boards in the sand next to their umbrella wordlessly, before kneeling down and--

 

“ _ What the fuck are you doing? _ ” Donghyuck screeches, flailing around as Jeno grabs his arms, and Jaemin takes hold of his legs, picking him up easily. 

 

“Trying to have fun, Hyuckie!” Jaemin grits, because it’s no easy feat to try and haul around a nineteen year old fighting for his life. “Stop trying to  _ kick _ me, for fuck’s sake!” 

 

“I’ll stop trying when you let! Me! Go!” Donghyuck struggles, and realizes, with great trepidation, that they’re heading towards the one place Donghyuck does not want to step one foot in-- the ocean. “I swear to god, if you don’t let me go--”

 

“Let you go?” Jaemin asks, pausing where he is. He shoots Jeno an unreadable look, then shrugs. “Okay.” 

 

“Wait, that’s not what I--” Donghyuck lets out an unearthly scream as his friends swing him into water. It’s ice cold and stings against the skin of his back. He gets water up his nose and splashes around frantically, until he realizes he’s not more than waist-deep in the water and can definitely stand. 

 

“You  _ fucking assholes! _ ” Donghyuck yells, slapping his hands against the water, trying not to fall over against the force of the current. His shirt is stuck to his skin, his hair is falling over his eyes, and his nose burns from inhaling the salt water. 

 

“Look! You didn’t even die!” Jeno calls out, a few feet to Donghyuck’s left. He smiles at Donghyuck calmly, like he’s trying to ease his frustration. “Everything is fine.” Donghyuck lets out another frustrated sound, splashing his hands against the water again as if that action alone will convey is total and utter fury. 

 

“Hyuckie, think fast!” Jaemin calls, from his other side, and Donghyuck barely has time to react before a net of green and  _ slime _ is being thrown directly at his face. 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ \--” Donghyuck shrieks, frantically trying to pull what he objectively knows is kelp away from him, but in his panic, it reminds Donghyuck of eels, and he lets out a loud scream, imagining them wrapping around his limbs, digging their teeth into his flesh and electrocuting him. He can hear Jaemin cackling, and it just further sends him into a frenzy as he tries to disentangle himself. 

 

He steps around the water blindly, tugging at the kelp, then shrieks when he feels more slippery kelp graze against his leg, and stumbles backwards. This is the wrong thing to do, because his bare foot is pierced by something extremely sharp, and he lets out a pained cry. 

 

“Donghyuck, watch out--” In his frantic attempt to get the kelp off him, he’d gone further into the deep end, and while he’s screaming and hobbling on one foot, he doesn’t notice a giant wave surging up from behind him. He’s got his mouth open in pain when the water comes down on him, and the air gets knocked from his lungs, filling instead with seawater. 

 

There’s a sense of helplessness that pervades him, because he can’t see anything in the water, and he can’t seem to control his limbs and make even an attempt to save himself. His body feels like it’s turning to ice, and after several moments, Donghyuck’s eyes drift closed, and he descends into total darkness. 

  
  


☀︎

  
  


“Oh my fucking  _ god! _ ” Jaemin screams, searching the water frantically. “Jeno get help!” 

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Jeno grits, waving frantically at the lifeguard tower. He manages to get Yukhei’s attention, because he’s hopping down from the station immediately, floatation bar in hand. He blows on the whistle around his neck twice, the shrill sound reaching Jaemin and Jeno, even from this far out in the water. 

 

“Oh god,” Jaemin sobs, diving under the water in an attempt to locate Donghyuck. The seawater stings his eyes, and he can’t make out much, so he rises to the surface. 

 

“Where is he?” Yukhei asks, appearing quickly beside them in the water. 

 

“I-I don’t know, there was a wave, and he just--” Jaemin tries, tears blurring his vision. 

 

“He can’t be more than a few feet from here,” Jeno says, by far the calmer one of the two, but his panic shows in the slight tremor in his voice. Yukhei nods, gripping the floatation bar and diving deep into the water. 

 

“This is all my fault,” Jaemin sobs, his body wracking with chills. 

 

“I shouldn’t have gone along with it either,” Jeno says reasonably. “We didn’t want him to actually drown.” 

 

“I don’t think he can swim, Jeno,” Jaemin says quietly, hair hanging limp and wet over his eyes. 

 

“Yukhei will find him,” Jeno says with certainty, tugging Jaemin towards the shore, where they wait for about thirty seconds, before Yukhei emerges from the water, with Donghyuck situated across the floatation bar as Yukhei swims and pulls them both to shore. 

 

Donghyuck’s screaming and Yukhei’s whistle have attracted attention, and there’s a small crowd growing as Yukhei picks Donghyuck up and lies him down on the dry sand. Jeno and Jaemin rush to his side. 

 

“Oh god, is he gonna be okay?” Jaemin asks, frantic. 

 

“He probably has water in his lungs,” Yukhei says, slightly out of breath from the exertion. Donghyuck’s skin, normally gorgeously sunkissed, is completely pale. Jaemin wants to throw up. 

 

Yukhei kneels next to Donghyuck and starts doing chest compressions, clearly knowing what he’s doing. He counts them under his breath, before waiting a moment for any reaction. Seeing none, he pinches Donghyuck’s nose and opens his mouth, blowing air into it, before resuming chest compressions. 

 

The next few seconds feel like an eternity. Yukhei keeps working over Donghyuck, never missing a beat, and showing no signs of giving up. After the second round of compressions and air, Donghyuck’s body convulses, and then he’s coughing water out of his lungs. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck, _ thank god,” Jeno mumbles. There’s a collective sigh of relief from the people who have crowded around Donghyuck and Yukhei. Jaemin finally lets go of his vice grip on Jeno’s arm. 

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna pass out,” Jaemin says, breathless. 

 

It takes a few moments for Donghyuck to clear out his lungs, and then he’s taking deep, labored breaths. 

 

“There we go,” Yukhei says softly, keeping a careful hand at the back of Donghyuck’s neck as he tries to sit up. “You’re okay.” 

 

“I--” Donghyuck wheezes, looking around dazedly, at Yukhei, at everyone around him, and then lands on Jaemin and Jeno. His eyes pool with tears, and before anyone can say anything, he screeches, “ _ Fuck you guys! _ ”

 

“We deserve that,” Jeno says. 

 

“I c-could have  _ died, _ you absolute assholes!” Donghyuck yells, voice warbled by his tears. He attempts to say something else, but it gets cut off by his own loud wailing. Yukhei looks at Jeno and Jaemin, somewhat panicked. 

 

“We’re sorry, Hyuckie--”

 

“Don’t  _ call me that! _ ” Donghyuck flails, then visibly winces, letting out pained sob. This draws attention to the blood on the sand, seeping out from a cut on Donghyuck’s foot. 

 

“Shit, you’re hurt,” Yukhei says, carefully lifting Donghyuck’s leg and inspecting the damage. “I’ll take you back to my station and get that cleaned up. We don’t want it getting infected.” 

 

Donghyuck just barely manages to nod, rubbing at his eyes as the tears keep flowing. Yukhei hooks his arms underneath Donghyuck and lifts him gently, waiting for Donghyuck to wrap his arms around his neck. 

 

“We’ll come with you--” Jaemin starts. 

 

“Don’t come _anywhere_ _near me!_ ” Donghyuck screeches, glaring at them with all the menace he can muster up. Yukhei shoots Jaemin and Jeno a sympathetic look, before heading back to the lifeguard station. 

 

“Okay, we’ll just be here then,” Jaemin says, to no one in particular. Jeno just glares at him. 

  
  


☀︎

  
  


“Alrighty, all done,” Yukhei says, tying the bandage firmly in place on Donghyuck’s foot. He sets it down and smiles at Donghyuck gently, who’s looking down at the sea-weathered wood of the lifeguard station. “You okay?” 

 

Donghyuck sniffles, wiping at the rims of his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie. “Yeah,” he croaks.

 

(Technically, this isn’t his hoodie. It’s Yukhei’s. He’d been shivering like crazy, from the shock and the ice cold water sticking to his clothes, so Yukhei had him take them off and put on his hoodie and a pair of too-long red sweatpants with the Lifeguard logo stamped on the thigh.) 

 

(The hoodie smells faintly of Yukhei’s cologne and the sea. It’s strangely soothing.) 

 

“Clearly,” Yukhei says, but there’s no malice behind the sarcasm. “It’s okay to be scared, you know.” 

 

“Yeah, well, okay. I am.” And just the thought of it has Donghyuck’s eyes welling up all over again. Yukhei senses his rising distress and hands over the now almost-empty box of Kleenex. Donghyuck takes a tissue and blows his nose loudly. 

 

“Do you wanna talk about what happened?” Yukhei asks. “You don’t usually go in the water.” 

 

Donghyuck looks at him eyebrows furrowed. “How would you know that?”

 

(Yukhei’s been watching him. That much is clear. But the shock from the day keeps Donghyuck from exploring the broader implications of this.)

 

A brief flicker of panic flashes across Yukhei’s face, before he smiles easily. “Just uh… Johnny asked me to keep an eye on you and your friends, that’s all.” 

 

Donghyuck’s lips pull down into a frown. “Oh.” Then, “So you know who I am.” 

 

“You’re Donghyuck,” Yukhei says, in a heavy way that makes Donghyuck think he means so much more than the words he’s saying. 

 

“And you’re Yukhei,” Donghyuck says back, voice quiet. But this does something to Yukhei, who beams so widely that all his teeth show. From this close, they really are as pearly white as they seem. The top front teeth are slightly longer than the others, and it’s probably one of the most heartwarming details Donghyuck has now learned about Yukhei. 

 

“Yukhei Wong, at your service.” He mock salutes, and it pulls a smile out of Donghyuck. He ducks his head, shy. 

 

“I’m sorry about this… whole thing. For stealing your jacket and like, crying all over you.” It isn’t lost on Donghyuck that the first impression he made on Yukhei involved him coughing out his lungs, then throwing a tantrum and screaming, then wailing uncontrollably for about thirty minutes. 

 

Yukhei hums. “Pretty sure none of that was your fault.” 

 

Donghyuck hunches in on himself, playing with the sleeves of the hoodie. “Yeah, well. I still feel bad about it.” 

 

“That brings me back to my original question. What happened, exactly?” 

 

“Basically they were annoyed I didn’t want to go swimming and decided to toss me in. Except I can’t swim and also that bigass wave--”

 

“Rip current,” Yukhei fills in. “They’re pretty dangerous. Even someone like me could drown in one.” Donghyuck hums in acknowledgement. “Why’d they toss you in if you can’t swim?” 

 

Donghyuck scoffs, looking out at the ocean. “They probably wanted me to drown or--” The realization hits him square in the chest. “Oh my god.” 

 

Yukhei eyes him with concern. “What is it?” 

 

Donghyuck looks up at Yukhei, considering the situation. He can’t possibly embarrass himself more than he already has. Donghyuck truly has nothing left to lose. “They were trying to… get you to notice me.” 

 

Yukhei’s brows pull together in confused disbelief, so Donghyuck hurries to explain. “I didn’t know how to talk to you so yesterday Jaemin was like  _ hey maybe you should pretend to drown so he can give you mouth to mouth, _ ” Donghyuck rambles, deepening his voice in a bad impression of Jaemin’s voice. “I didn’t think they’d actually, you know, go that far just to get us to meet or whatever.” 

 

“You know pretending to drown can get you a citation? It’s illegal,” Yukhei says seriously. Donghyuck presses the hoodie sleeves over his eyes. 

 

“I know,” he mumbles, voice muffled by the fabric. “But I did actually drown so please don’t arrest me.” 

 

Yukhei laughs, loud and weirdly high-pitched, breaking the mellow feeling from before. Donghyuck drops his arms and stares at Yukhei in shock. That’s not the laugh he expected Yukhei to have. In his brain, Yukhei would have a deep, controlled laugh. Something manly and sexy. 

 

(He likes this strange, squeaky laugh better.) 

 

“First of all, I’m not a cop so I can’t arrest you. Second… technically it worked?” 

 

“Huh?” is all Donghyuck can think to say. His brain feels like mashed potatoes, he’s had enough trauma for one day. 

 

“I mean…” Suddenly, Yukhei seems nervous. He’s picking at the drawstrings of his swim shorts, avoiding eye contact. “I meant to come up and like, introduce myself or something. But uh… it’s been busy, especially since it’s summer, you know? So…” 

 

Donghyuck blinks, the realization creeping in slowly. “So…” 

 

Yukhei’s blushing a little. “Yeah.” Then he clears his throat. “Anyway, I should get you back to your friends.” 

 

Having been at death’s doorstep, Donghyuck feels like taking risks today. “Can I just… hang out here? With you?” 

 

Yukhei’s answering grin in blinding. 

  
  


☀︎

  
  


“Donghyuck, will you please come down from there?” Jeno asks, staring up at where Donghyuck is sitting, feet dangling off the edge of the lifeguard station, with his arms hooked around the lowest panel of railing. 

 

Donghyuck looks up at Yukhei, who has been keeping a watchful eye over his section of the beach. “Yukhei, would you please inform my former friends that I will not, in fact, come down?” 

 

Yukhei blinks at Donghyuck from where he’s been scouting the beach with his binoculars, then shoots Jaemin and Jeno a helpless look. 

 

“Aren’t you getting hungry? It’s past lunchtime,” Jaemin asks, exasperated. 

 

“Yukhei, please inform my former friends that I am not hungry. Near-death experiences aren’t good for the appetite.” Donghyuck’s lying. He’s starving. “Please also tell them to  _ leave me alone. _ ” 

 

“What do you want us to do, Donghyuck? We already said we were sorry. Like, a hundred times.” Jaemin throws his arms up in annoyance. “How are you even gonna get home?” 

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to respond, but Yukhei beats him to it. “Don’t worry about it, guys. I’ll get him home. I think he... just needs some space right now?” At Yukhei’s words, warmth spreads in Donghyuck’s belly. He sniffs and pulls the hood over his head and buries his face in his arms. 

 

He tunes out whatever else his friends say to Yukhei, focusing instead on the dull ache underneath his left foot. According to Yukhei, it isn’t deep enough to warrant stitches, but it would be best to stay off that foot for the time being, and hopefully see a doctor about it, in case of infection. Unless Donghyuck is magically bestowed with flying abilities before sundown, he isn’t really sure how he’s going to get home. 

 

“Hey, Xuxi, you’re good to--” Donghyuck looks up at the guy who’s climbed up to the station, dressed in the same lifeguard uniform Yukhei wears. They have a stare-off until Yukhei intervenes. 

 

“Renjun! This is Donghyuck.” 

 

The blonde guy-- Renjun-- blinks in surprise, before it morphs into something more amused. “Is that so?” 

 

“Uh… yes?” Yukhei says, clearly not understanding the sudden tonal shift, but Donghyuck knows that look very well. He sees it on Jaemin’s face often. Yukhei looks down at Donghyuck then. “Renjun’s gonna cover for me during my lunch break. Wanna go get food?” 

 

“I can’t exactly go anywhere…” Donghyuck reminds him, lifting up his bandaged foot. He realizes suddenly that he doesn’t have his shoes, either. Or his phone.  _ Fuck. _

 

Yukhei laughs easily. “I could just carry you around.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Donghyuck says, the idea of Yukhei having to carry him around the boardwalk seeming entirely too embarrassing. “Definitely not necessary.” 

 

Yukhei frowns. “Do you want me to get you anything?” 

 

Stubborn, Donghyuck shakes his head. “Not hungry, remember?” 

 

“Uh huh…” Yukhei drawls, like he doesn’t believe Donghyuck. But he heads out without any more argument. Donghyuck sighs in relief, and settles himself to stare at the water until Yukhei comes back. 

 

For the most part, it’s pretty quiet. Renjun takes his job seriously enough that he doesn’t try to converse much with Donghyuck, though he does ask some off-handed questions here and there, mostly about Jeno and Jaemin. 

 

(Donghyuck isn’t sure how Renjun knows about his friends. But for today, he’s not going to ask any questions.) 

 

Yukhei comes back fairly quickly, a plastic bag rustling in his hand as he climbs up the stairs to the station. He smiles at Donghyuck gently, and it makes that now-familiar warmth spread in his stomach. Renjun walks up to him and hands him a clipboard, before mock-saluting to Donghyuck and heading out. 

 

(Donghyuck has a feeling this isn’t the last he’ll see of this guy.)

 

“What did you get?” Donghyuck asks, eyes Yukhei as he settles down, slipping his legs under the railing until they dangle in the air like Donghyuck’s. Wordlessly, Yukhei presents Donghyuck with a glass bottle of lemonade. Donghyuck raises his eyebrows. 

 

“Drink some,” Yukhei urges. Donghyuck shakes his head vehemently, already starting to feel embarrassed again. “You need to. You’ll get dehydrated otherwise.” 

 

Donghyuck pouts at him, but Yukhei is unfazed, matching Donghyuck’s gaze until he caves, taking the bottle with a long-suffering sigh. The glass is cool against Donghyuck’s warm hand, and he unscrews the top, before taking a small, measured sip. The drink feels like heaven in Donghyuck’s parched mouth, and he barely restrains himself from taking large greedy gulps. 

 

When Donghyuck thinks he’s had enough to be polite, he turns to hand it back, only to see Yukhei opening another bottle. “You--” Donghyuck starts, and Yukhei just smiles around the rim of the bottle, eyes sparkling with mirth. 

 

“What?” Yukhei asks teasingly, tongue poking out to lick at the droplets above his upper lip. 

 

“Is this for me?” Donghyuck squeaks out, hand tightening around the bottle. He’ll chalk up his adling brain to his near-death experience, and the fact that his Prince Charming gave him mouth to mouth  _ and  _ bought him lemonade. 

 

“Do you not like that flavor? I can go get a different--” 

 

“No! No… I mean--” Donghyuck’s face is flushed, and he cradles the bottle to his chest. “This is fine. Thank you.” 

 

Yukhei laughs easily. “No problem, dude.”

 

(Dude?  _ Dude? _ ) 

 

Donghyuck tries to keep his gaze on the water in front of him, but out of the corner of his eye, he can see Yukhei rustling through the plastic bag, taking out a styrofoam to-go container. Yukhei nudges his shoulder, holding the food out to him. Donghyuck takes one look at it and shakes his head, praying his gurgling stomach doesn’t betray him. 

 

(It’s bad enough that Yukhei had to save Donghyuck from his idiotic friends; now he feels obligated to  _ feed _ Donghyuck too? It’s too much.)

 

Yukhei sighs. “Are you really going to do this?” 

 

“I’m not hungry,” Donghyuck grumbles, tugging at the sleeves of his hoodie. Being difficult is a full time job. 

 

Yukhei frowns at him, then looks at the food. “But… the savory sweet aroma of the teriyaki sauce… the fragrant jasmine rice… succulent flame-grilled chicken--”

 

“Okay, shut  _ up-- _ ” Donghyuck whines, taking the container from Yukhei, who snorts in laughter, handing over a fork. Donghyuck stabs at the chicken with unnecessary force, then shovels the food into his mouth. Immediately, he resists the urge to moan in satisfaction-- the dish isn’t even that complicated, but it tastes even better after an entire day of eating nothing. 

 

Looking over at Yukhei again, Donghyuck sees him take out another container and open it up. “You really got two of everything?” 

 

“No, I mean… I got beef?” 

 

Donghyuck swallows down another mouthful of food with narrowed eyes. He points the fork at Yukhei accusingly. “Do you buy food for everyone you save?” 

 

Yukhei smirks. “Only the cute ones.” 

 

Donghyuck’s jaw goes slack, and he blinks rapidly, trying to figure out how he lost the upper hand in this conversation so quickly. “I walked into that one, didn’t I?” 

 

Yukhei laughs with his head tilted back. “Kinda. It’s still true though.” 

 

“Which part? The buying food thing or the me being cute thing?” 

 

“Take your pick,” Yukhei says, wiggling his eyebrows salaciously, and Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say, so he just keeps eating. 

  
  


☀︎

  
  


“How long are you in town for?” 

 

Their shoulders brush together as they watch the sunset. It’s a surreal moment-- the sky in front of them is a medley of purples and oranges and reds, the sun a ball of yellow as it disappears quickly below the horizon. There aren’t many people in the water or along the sand, so everything is quiet. The breeze is cool, and Donghyuck is glad, now more than ever, for the hoodie. 

 

“For the whole summer, probably. As long as Johnny’ll let us stay.” Yukhei hums, shifting a little bit so their elbows knock together on the railing. 

 

“And then what?” 

 

Donghyuck considers this for a moment. “Back to uni, I guess. A bitch has to get his degree.” Yukhei laughs, and Donghyuck turns his head, grinning, only to find Yukhei already looking at him, eyes dark and earnest. Donghyuck whips his head around. “W-what about you? Is this like a temporary gig?” 

 

Yukhei shrugs. “I’ve been lifeguarding during the summer since I was sixteen.” 

 

“Wow,” Donghyuck breathes, a little starry-eyed. “You must have saved a lot of people then.” 

 

“Aha.” Yukhei ducks his head. “It’s not like, that intense or anything. I mean--” There’s an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck, and his side profile looks wonderful against the light of the setting sun. 

 

(Donghyuck has a thing for Yukhei’s jawline now. He also has a thing for the slope of Yukhei’s nose, the way his top two front teeth are sort of crooked, how Yukhei has to constantly run his fingers through his hair to keep it out of his eyes--)

 

“It’s not like, what I wanna do forever or anything,” Yukhei hurries to say. “It’s a summer job. I’m trying to do my Masters.” 

 

“Oh?” Donghyuck asks, perking up at this new information. “In what? Did you already graduate?” 

 

“Uhm, yeah I graduated. Like a month ago? Actually.” Yukhei scratches the back of his head sheepishly when Donghyuck blurts out a  _ congratulations on your graduation _ rather loudly. “I wanna teach. Math.” 

 

It takes a bit for Donghyuck to process this information, because that is truly the last thing he expected, but the more he thinks about it, the more perfect it seems. He can imagine Yukhei teaching kids in that easy-going way of his. And math too. 

 

(Yukhei is hot  _ and _ a nerd? Donghyuck wonders whether he can be any more ideal.) 

 

“That’s really awesome,” Donghyuck says, awed. “You’d make a great teacher.” 

 

It’s getting too dark to tell, but Donghyuck imagines Yukhei is blushing, if the way he ducks his head is any indication. “Thanks… that’s-- yeah, thanks.” 

 

It’s quiet for a minute, as the last bits of the sun peak over the horizon. A cool breeze blows past, and despite the jacket, Donghyuck shivers. 

 

“Cold?” Yukhei asks, scooting closer to rub his hands up and down Donghyuck’s arms. 

 

“Aren’t you?” Donghyuck asks, shrinking into himself a little at Yukhei’s touch. Yukhei shakes his head, and Donghyuck glares, taking in Yukhei’s flimsy tank top. “Not even a little bit?” 

 

“I tend to run pretty hot,” Yukhei explains. 

 

“That you are,” Donghyuck mumbles under his breath, shooting an innocent smile at Yukhei when he makes a noise of question. 

 

“How are you feeling now?” Yukhei asks, after a stretch of silence. He’s not actively trying to warm Donghyuck up anymore, but he’s pressed close to Donghyuck’s side, one of his hands lingering at Donghyuck’s waist. “Headache? Nausea?” 

 

Donghyuck considers the question. Truthfully, had he been left to his own devices, he’d probably be in a much worse mental state. But being around Yukhei (and getting to stare at him) has kept him occupied. There’s also a sense of peace around Yukhei that makes Donghyuck feel at ease, like he’s known Yukhei for longer than a few hours. 

 

“I’m actually okay. I mean like, I won’t be going near the ocean anytime soon, but… yeah I’m okay.” 

 

“Are you still mad at your friends?” 

 

Donghyuck smiles softly. “Nah. I know they didn’t mean it. They’re probably more shaken up than I am, honestly.” 

 

“That’s good,” Yukhei murmurs, voice low, and Donghyuck turns to look at him. For the second time, Yukhei’s beat him to it, and they end up staring at each other quietly. “It wasn’t too boring, was it? Just sitting here with me?” 

 

“I had fun,” Donghyuck says immediately. He thinks about how Yukhei made him laugh so hard he almost shot lemonade through his nose, how Yukhei explained how to look out for signs of rip currents, and launched into a tangent about how the ocean behaves throughout the year. Donghyuck’s never been more interesting in what anyone’s had to say, ever. “I had a lot of fun with you.” 

 

Yukhei’s eyes glitter against the purple haze of the sky, mouth widening into a smile. “I’m glad. Really.” Then, his gaze drops down to Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck takes a shaky breath, because he knows where this is going. It’s been brewing under his skin all day, the anticipation, wondering when they’ll have that perfect movie moment. 

 

This is not that moment.

 

Yukhei tears his eyes away and inhales deeply. “I--” He brings his wrist up to check his watch. “I still have fifteen minutes left on my shift. I’ll take you home after, yeah?” 

 

Donghyuck bites his lip, disappointed, but Yukhei’s apologetic smile sets his nerves at ease. Yukhei probably doesn’t think it’d be appropriate to make moves while on the job. It makes sense, and Donghyuck tries to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

 

(Late. He’ll definitely get his kiss later.) 

  
  


☀︎

  
  


“I just realized something.” 

 

Yukhei hums, adjusting his grip on the back of Donghyuck’s knees. It’s a ten minute walk from the beach to Johnny’s apartment, and Yukhei, being a gentleman, had insisted on piggy-backing Donghyuck all the way home. 

 

“I never properly thanked you for saving my life.” 

 

“That’s-- I mean-- It’s my job, I--” 

 

Donghyuck tightens his arms around Yukhei’s shoulders, nose bumping against his hair. “But you did, and I’m really grateful.” 

 

“Uhm. You’re welcome--” Yukhei clears his throat, and Donghyuck sees the red on the tips of his ears. 

 

“Truly my Prince Charming,” he teases. 

 

“Is this the part where I carry you off into the sunset?” 

 

“Mhm,” Donghyuck hums against Yukhei’s ear, mostly by accident, but then he notices the way Yukhei’s grip tightens just a little bit more. “We’ll have a summer wedding. A small, private ceremony.” 

 

“I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself,” Yukhei laughs, and for a second, Donghyuck wonders whether he went too far with his joke. “I still have to get your family’s approval. Before I ask for your hand in marriage.” 

 

Donghyuck laughs, soft and bright, into the soft skin of Yukhei’s neck. He can smell the salt of the sea there, the layers of sunscreen Yukhei had religiously applied throughout the day. It’s comforting, and Donghyuck’s toes curl in satisfaction. “If you want me, you gotta get through Johnny.” 

 

“Why, is he like, protective?” Yukhei asks seriously, voice tinged with nervousness. 

 

Donghyuck smiles into Yukhei’s skin. “Kinda. But I’m sure you can prove yourself.” 

 

“I’ll do my best,” Yukhei says, and Donghyuck honestly can’t tell if he’s joking. (He doesn’t wanna ask. He wants to imagine that Yukhei is serious about… whatever this is.) They fall into a comfortable silence, with Donghyuck tucking his face into Yukhei’s neck, content to enjoy the cool night air and the way Yukhei’s back is pressed firmly against his chest. 

 

By the time Yukhei walks up the stairs to the second floor of Johnny’s building, Donghyuck wishes the walk could have been longer. What’s going to happen now? 

 

“By the way, I’m like… Not working? Tomorrow?” Yukhei starts, after ringing the doorbell. “If you want, maybe we could--”

 

He doesn’t get to finish, because Johnny’s opening the door. “Oh thank god,” Johnny breathes, as Donghyuck waves at him. He levels Donghyuck with a glare. “What took you so long?” 

 

“Yukhei and I were having hot jungle sex in the lifeguard station,” Donghyuck says blandly, and Yukhei’s hands slip from underneath Donghyuck’s knees in shock. Donghyuck manages not to drop his weight on his injured foot, and slaps Yukhei’s back in annoyance, using his shoulders as a grip. 

 

“Of all the things you could have said,” Johnny says, long-suffering. Donghyuck smiles at him a little too sweetly, ignoring the helplessly flustered look Yukhei shoots him. 

 

“Just help me inside, old man,” Donghyuck grumbles, letting Yukhei and Johnny help him inside and letting him sink down into the couch. 

 

“Fuck, Donghyuck, are you okay?” Jaemin asks, coming out of the kitchen with Jeno in tow. 

 

“I’m fine.” Donghyuck waves off the concern, though he’s glad for the attention. 

 

“We’re really fucking sorry,” Jaemin says, taking Donghyuck’s hands in his. Jeno nods, perching himself on the armrest of the couch. “I  _ swear _ we didn’t mean for you to get hurt. We just wanted him to, you know, notice you--” 

 

“It’s okay,” Donghyuck laughs, because it really is. He eyes Yukhei, hovering awkwardly at the doorway, discussing something with Johnny, before leaning in. “Anyways, it kinda worked, so.” He shrugs, letting his friends put two and two together. 

 

“Wait, really?” Jeno asks, eyes wide in disbelief. Donghyuck presses a finger to his lips, because his friends don’t understand anything about subtly. 

 

“Yukhei?” Donghyuck calls out, and both Yukhei and Johnny turn their attention to him immediately. Donghyuck reaches his arms out and makes grabby hands, and strangely enough, Yukhei starts towards him without really thinking twice about it. 

 

“What’s up?” Yukhei asks gently, giving Jaemin and Jeno a small smile before squeezing Donghyuck’s fingertips. 

 

Donghyuck smiles sweetly at him. “Thank you again for today.” He watches Yukhei color under the fluorescence of the living room lamp, pleased with himself. And before Yukhei can even start stuttering, Donghyuck grabs the fabric of his tank top and tugging him downwards until their noses bump against each other. 

 

That’s all the warning Yukhei gets before Donghyuck slots their mouths together in a kiss. Somewhere in the background, he hears Johnny make a scandalized noise, and Jaemin muttering, “The confident gay jumped out.” But none of it really compares to the feeling of Yukhei’s lips on his, sweet and chaste, but firm. They probably don’t for more than five seconds, but even hours probably couldn’t be enough. 

 

Donghyuck pulls away first, the angle already starting to hurt his neck, so he can’t imagine how Yukhei is feeling, bent over to meet Donghyuck halfway. Yukhei’s mouth is shiny and pink, his eyes are dazed, and he straightens up very slowly. 

 

“You said you were off tomorrow, right?” Donghyuck asks. Yukhei can only nod. “Wanna hang out?” 

 

The soft, “Please,” slips out of Yukhei’s mouth quickly, and he ducks his head, clearly embarrassed by his own eagerness, but it just makes Donghyuck feel giddy.    
  
(Yukhei’s been doing that all day-- making Donghyuck feel warm from the inside out.) 

 

“Okay Prince Charming,” Donghyuck giggles, tugging at Yukhei’s tank top in a futile attempt to straighten it out. Yukhei just blushes again, and then jerks, noticing everyone’s eyes on them. 

 

“Okay… I’ll see you…” Yukhei says, backing out of the apartment, avoiding Johnny’s laserbeam gaze. “Bye guys!” And then he’s gone, leaving Donghyuck sighing wistfully in his wake. 

 

“What the hell were you guys doing up in that station?” Johnny demands at the same time Jaemin crows, “Just call me cupid!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckheis) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckheis) || [tumblr](https://hvuckheis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
